walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clementine (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Clementine. Video Game Season 1 "A New Day" AND Clem Choice.png AND Clem HF Night.png AND Clem Night.png AND Clem Pharmacy.png ClementineANDBox.png AND Clem Box.png Clemintine Family.jpg Photoclementinefamily.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.07.28 AM.png 2012-11-24_00008.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.12.40 AM.png 2012-11-24_00019.jpg 2012-11-24_00020.jpg LeeandClem.jpg 2012-11-24 00029.jpg chet, shawn, lee, clem.jpg 2012-11-24 00032.jpg Andre Glock.png We'll Probably Have To Shoot You.png 2012-11-24_00034.jpg 2012-11-24 00035.jpg Episodio 1 cap 02.jpg VG8.png VG10.png 2012-11-24_00042.jpg 2012-11-24_00047.jpg Clementine EP3-1.jpg AND Desk.png 2012-11-24_00049.jpg Clementine EP3-3.jpg APicture.jpg AND Clem Cane.png 2012-11-24_00052.jpg Clementine EP3-2.jpg AND Clem Duck.png "Starved For Help" SFH Clem Box.png SFH Clem PBL.png SFH Clem Dinner.png SFH Clem Barn.png Clementine 111.png Travelier Motel 3.jpg SFH Ben Clem.png Ben Starved For Help.jpg Revelation.jpg 2013-07-25_00009.jpg clem1.jpg May, kat, clem, duck, andy.png May, duck, clem.png 2012-11-25_00018.jpg 2012-11-25_00019.jpg 2012-11-25_00021.jpg 2012-11-25_00022.jpg 2012-11-25_00023.jpg 2012-11-25_00024.jpg 2012-11-25_00026.jpg 2012-11-25_00028.jpg 2012-11-25_00030.jpg 2012-11-25_00033.jpg 2012-11-25_00037.jpg 2012-11-25_00040.jpg 2012-11-25_00044.jpg 2012-11-25_00052.jpg 2012-11-25_00053.jpg Clem Air Duct.png 2012-11-25_00061.jpg Lillyclem01.jpg Clem Getting In.png Clementinez.png Clem episode 2.png Carley Lee Camera.png "Long Road Ahead" LRA Clem Train.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png LRA Clem Outside.png LRA Clem Short Hair.png LRA Clem Motel.png LRA Clem Box.png LRA Clem TS Box.png VG Ep3.11.png Clementine Gun.jpg Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png WDG Hostage Situation.png ccc3.jpg Bandit 3 far.JPG Lee003 Celementine002.jpg WDG LRA Carley group.png Clem RV Roadside.png WDG LRA Draw.png RVscene.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg Kenny Driving RV.png Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg VG Train 17.png clemcarley.png LillyTakingOff.png Kenny Angry Clem.png Clem Boxcar.png Leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg Kenny Freak Out.png LRA Chuck Fortitude.png Group from Overpass.png VG Overpass 8.png LRA Introductions.png Tumblr mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1 500.png 2012-11-25_00077.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg VG Overpass 7.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png "Around Every Corner" AEC Clem House.png AEC Clem Sad.png clemmyep4.png AEC Clem Box.png AEC Clem Mad Box.png AEC Clem Crawford.png Around Every Corner Cap 11.jpg AEC Group Back Shot.png Around Every Corner Cap 9.jpg EP4 Scared Clementine.png Heroic Chuck.png Kenny Gimme a Break.png Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg Lee Everett Ep 04.jpg Christa-Clementine.jpg Mollyclem1.jpg AEC Clem Wave.png Group2.jpg AEC Group River St Shock.png Clementine Ep. 04.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-17-38-12.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-21-55-75.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-22-32-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-15-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg AEC Group Yard Night.png AEC Group in Sewer.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-28-47-57.jpg AEC Ben Panicking.png WDG Crawford Command Center.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-48-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-15-81.jpg Kenny Made Out Pretty Good.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-07-39-95.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-00-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg AEC Belltower Escape.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-13-26-80.jpg Clementine Lee Hugging.JPG Around Every Corner Cap 29.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-19-02-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-20-32-49.jpg Triste Clementine.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-39-79.jpg Clem Game.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-42-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-44-16.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg Lee and Clem.1.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-22-11-87.jpg "No Time Left" NTL Clem Ending.png ClementineNTLBox.png clemmyep5.png NTL Clem Eose Box.png NTL Clem Finale Box.png clemep5.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-27-52.jpg Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png NTL Clem Inox.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg 3134.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg TMH Lee Clem Discussion.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-52-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-01-65.jpg NTL Clem Thanks.png NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101_2012-11-22_07-58-46-57.jpg VGSavannah 10.png Eose Exterior.png 2012-11-27 00073.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-59-40-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-17-30.jpg NTL Wake Up.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg NTL Clem Lee Door.png NTL Confession.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png NTL Cuffed.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-52-65.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-53-06.jpg Deadguard.png clementine just killed a walker.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg NTL Clem With Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg Screenshot 57.png Screenshot 58.png NTL Clem Lee No Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-20-80.jpg NTL Lee Just Before Death.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-29-22.jpg NTL Hand Hold.png NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png NTL Last Look.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-23-97.jpg NTL Clem Car Wreck.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-38-48.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-56-96.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-11-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-04-15.jpg clementineendgame.jpg Season 2 "All That Remains" ATR Clem Outside Diner.png ATR Clem Bathroom.png ATR Clem BU.png ATR Clem 16 Months Later.png ATR Clem Campfire.png ATR Clem Fire.png ATR Clem Canoe.png ATR Clem Ashore.png ATR Clem Dissatisfied.png ATR Clem Panicked.png ATR Clem Weary.png ATR Clem AW.png ATR Clem Duck.png Still. Not. Bitten. - Clementine.png ATR Clem SNB.png ATR Clem Dark.png ATR Clem Remembering.png ATR Clem Woods With Pete.png ATR Clem Woods.png ATR Clem Riverside Scared.png ATR Title Screen.png ATR Omid Winchester.png Clem arriving with Christa and Omid.png Clem, Christa and Omid.png WDG S2 Omid.png nr-december-20-the-walking-dead-2.jpg.png Max1.png ATR Mirror Check.png Michelle And Clementine.png ATR Michelle Stall.png ATR Awkward.png ATR Omid Grabby.png ATR Michelle Reaction.png ATR Omid Collapse.png ATR Michelle Remorse.png ATR Michelle Surrender.png ATR Michelle Gutshot.png ATR Michelle Shot.png clem-camp.jpg ATR Campsite.png ATR Subtlety.png ATR Christa Tending.png ATR Clem Pictures.png ◾Clementine face2.png Clem-drawing.jpg Clem-campfire-food.jpg ATR Lighter.png Clem watchis Christa.png clemwatchischrista.png clemhelpingchrista.png christarun!.png clemshockedbychrista.png CleminshockafterChrista's.png Screenshot 6.png clementine.png ATR Winston Killed.png ATR Winston Down.png Clementine on the ground.png walking dead season 2 ep 1.jpg ATR Going For A Swim.png ATR Washed Up.png ATR Clem Shivering.png ATR Mad Hops.png ATR Meeting Sam.png Walking-Dead-S2-Dog-500x281.jpg ATR Family Photo.png ATR It's A Frisbee.png walking dead season 2 ep 1 part 2.png ATR Head Bash.png ATR Smarter Than All of Them.png ATR Clem Knife.png ATR Family Style.png ATR Nourishment.png ATR Sam Hungry.png ATR Rabid Dog.png ATR Betrayed.png ATR Sam Much Sad.png ATR Sam Stabbed.png ATR Fresh Bite.png ATR Moving On.png ATR Clem Wandering.png ATR Clem Unconscious.png Clementine eyes.png ATR On The Run.png ATR Just Being Helpful.png ATR To Safety.png myfriendandIgotattacked.png ATR Clem Dropped.png ATR Pete Questioning.png ATR Cabin 1.png ATR Awakening.png ATR At Gunpoint.png ATR Itchy Trigger.gif ATR Nervous.png ATR Reassurance.png ATR Bite Check Up.png ATR House Group.png ATR Where Would You Go.png tofindmyfriendchrista.png ATRT Clem Bloody.png ATR No Help.png All that remains.png ATR Appealing.png ATR To The Shed With You.png ATR Wait It Out.png ATR In The Shed.png ATR Hammer Grab.png ATR Shoddy Construction.png ATR Clem Shed Fall.png ATR Breaking Out.png ATR Clem Outside.png ATR Cabin 2.png ATR Cabin 3.png ATR - Clementine Window.jpg Alvin2.png Alvin.png ATR Plea.png ATR Alvin Juicebox.png ATR Cabin 4.png ATR Clem Lockpicking.png Clementine opens door.png ATR Cabin 10.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Cabin 6.png ATR Closet Check.png ATR Clem Needle.png ATR Wrong Door.png Sarah2.png Clem Pinkie.jpg Pinkiepromise.png ATR Friends.png ATR Gonna Need More Juice.png TheWalkingDead2-2013-12-18-16-34-24-64.jpg ATR Stitches Prep.png ATR Burning.png Just how Christa showed me.png ATR That Looks Uncomfortable.png ATR Pain Fist.png ATR Struggling.png ClemWounds.jpg Clem-walker-fight.jpg S2ClementineShed.png ATR Clem Overwhelmed.png ATR Hammer Time.png ATR Walker Fight Aftermath.png ATR Still Not Bitten.png ATR Carlos Healing.png ATR Good As New.png ATR Clem Carlos Argument.png ATR Luke With Food.png ATR Clem Hungry.png Clem S2.jpg ATR Clem Luke Table.png ATR Still Just Standing There.png ATR Clem Angry.png ATR Nick's Story.png ATR Cabin 8.png ATR Dinner Conversation.png ATR Pete Dinner Check.png ATR Don't Get Comfortable.png ATR Cabin 9.png ATR Clem Rebecca.png ATR Whose Baby.png ATR Blackmail.png ATR A Walk In The Woods.png ATR Then He Starts Whining.png ATR Joking.png ATR Hunting Story.png ATR Tension.png ATR Knows Where The River Is.png ATR Nick Shouting.png ATR Found Clearing.png ATR River Bodies 1.png ATR Roman Examination.png ATR Piecing Together.png ATR Fording The River.png ATR Dumb Idea.png ATR River Bodies 2.png ATR Backpack.png You were in the woods with Christa.png The woman I was with..png ThNL3494AW.jpg ATR Victor Water.png ATR Victor Thankful.png ATR Surprise Walker.png ATR Pete Struggle.png ATR Clem Pete Booking It.png "A House Divided" AHD Clem Preview.png AHD Clementine Bridge.PNG AHD Clem Suspicious.png AHD Clem Truck.png AHD Clem SN.png AHD Clem Door.png AHD Clem Kitchen.png AHD Clem PD.png AHD Clem Scouting.png AHD Clem Upstairs.png AHD Clem Angry.png AHD Clem Prisoner.png AHD Pete Preview.png AHD Drink Up.png AHD Clem Sarah Window.png AHD Preview Troy Door.png AHD Preview Group Discussion.png AHD Preview Negotiations.png AHD Preview Familiar Face.png AHD Can't Handle It.png AHD Truck Keys.png AHD Cigarettes.png AHD Lighting.png AHD Pete Lying Down.png AHD Last Words.png AHD Haggard.png AHD Take Care of Nick.png AHD They Ain't Gonna Find Us.png AHD Make a Break For It.png AHD Face The Music.png AHD Time To Run.png AHD Pete Tripped.png AHD Find My Nephew.png AHD Go, Dammit.png AHD Blocking the Door.png AHD Crate O' Apples.png AHD Taking a Break.png AHDT Clem Nick Dark.png AHD Get Drunk With Me.png AHD Sneaking Out.png AHD Title Screen.png AHD Photobombed.png AHD Clem Camera.png AHD Sittin' and Talkin'.png AHD Sarah Found a Gun.png AHD To Use A Gun.png AHD Shooting Lessons.png AHD That's Not Luke.png AHD Clem Shushing.png IamCarley.png AHD Super Casual.png Clementine going north.png Clementine asking about Christa.png Clementine asking about the north.png Clementine asking about seeing Christa.png AHD Look At That.png AHD Kitchen Knife.png AHD Where's This Go.png AHD Carver talking to Clem.png AHD Dodged A Bullet.png AHD Girl Time.png AHD Search Party.png AHD Group Shock.png AHD Rebecca Becoming Endearing.png AHD Looking For Pete.png AHD Found Pete.png AHD Grim Scene.png AHD Back To The Shed.png AHD Nick Thanking Clem.png IhavetolookforChrista.png Yeah.png AHD Virginia Map.png AHD Cabin Group.png AHD Clem Binoculars.png AHD Low & Slow.png AHDT Nick & Luke.png AHD Take 'Em.png AHD Armed & Dangerous.png AHD Taking the Short One.png AHD Taking the Tall One.png AHD Gimme Skin.png AHD Bridge Approach.png AHD Worried On The Bridge.png AHD Catching Their Breath.png AHD Bridge Stranger.png AHD You Do The Talking.png AHD Are You Assholes.png haveyouseen.png ReallyClem.png Clemdisappointed.png AHD Meet Matthew.png AHD Bridge Standoff.png AHD Station House.png AHD Group Post-Bridge.png AHD Nick Fingers.png AHD Maybe I'm Losing It.png AHD Danger To The Group.png AHD Clem Slicey.png AHD Trunk Fulla Stuff.png AHD Moonstar Exterior.png AHD Group At The Lodge.png AHD Clem Hates Treehouses.png AHD Probably.png AHD Clem Lookout.png AHD Making Observations.png AHD Surprise Standoff.png AHD Do I Look Like A Thief.png AHD Clem Shock.png AHD Kenny Reveal.png AHD Who Could It Be.png AHD Embrace.png AHD Old Friends.png AHD Talk Inside.png AHD Happy Reunion.png AHD Welcome to the Lodge.png AHD Main Hall.png AHD Rambling.png AHD Catching Up.png AHD Dirty Old Thing.png AHD Fireside Chat.png withChristandOmid.png ChristandI.png Christatoldme.png KennysavedChristaonce.png AHD My Girl.png AHD Secret Mission.png AHD Le Walter Surprise.png Clempeaches.jpg AHD Sarita Christmas Tree.png AHD We Used An Angel.png AHD Group Worried.png AHD Ninjas.png AHD Awkward Silence.png AHD Rebecca's Worried.png AHD Gonna Be A Runner.png AHD Brought Water.png AHD The Little Things.png AHD The Hardest Decision.png AHD Friendly Walter.png AHD Introductions.png AHD A Match.png Kennywellington1.png Clemwellington1.png AHD Walter The Peacekeeper.png AHD Clem and Walter.png AHD Everything Will Be Fine.png AHD Talk To Me.png AHD Conversation Killer.png AHD I Spy.png AHD Mysterious Women.png AHD Untrusting.png AHD Not Trustworthy.png AHD How Old Are You.png AHD Appreciative.png AHD Luke Creeping.png AHD WM Pic.png AHD In Walks Nick.png AHD Oh Jesus.png AHD Found the Knife.png AHD Walter Contemplating.png AHD What's Going On.png AHD Anticipation.png AHD Out Of Control.png AHD To The Turbine.png AHD Turbine Success.png AHD Not Much Ammo.png AHD Group Shooting.png AHD Sarita Winchester.png AHD Clem Glock.PNG AHD Rifle Brace.png AHD Walker Knifed.png AHD Nick Struggling.png AHD Nick Killed.png Clem over Nick's death.png AHD ACR.png AHD Clem Hiding.png AHD Poor Guarding.png AHD Sneaking.png AHD The Hidden.png AHD Reach My Hands.png AHD Johnny Shot Reaction.png AHD Shots.png AHD Don't Move.png AHD Commando Clem.png AHD No Punchies.png AHD Peekaboo.png AHD Johnny Window.png AHD You Okay.png AHD Johnny Shot.png AHD Bad Idea.png AHD Remember George.png AHD Protect Alvin.png AHD Making A Run.png AHD Surprise Attack.png AHD Pistol To The Gut.png AHD Clem Down.png AHD Clem Hostage.png AHD No Decency.png AHD Hell No.png AHD Looking Good.png AHD Where's Luke.png AHD I Warned You.png AHD Get Movin'.png AHD The CC Connection.png AHD And Then There Was One.png AHD Clem Grabbed.png "In Harm's Way" IHW Clem Butterfly.png IHW Clem Angry look.png IHW Clem Hostage.png IHW Clem NT.png IHW Clem Greenhouse.png IHW Clem Office.png IHW Clem Firepit.png IHW Clem Bruised.png IHW Clem Unhappy.png IHW Clem Glance.png IHW Clem RN.png IHW Clem CF.png IHW Clem Hardened.png IHW Clem Guts.png IHW Preview Clem.png IHW Preview Clem Protégé.png IHW Preview Clem Scared.png IHW Preview Clementine.png IHW Preview 1.png IHW Preview 2.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Preview 6.png IHW Preview 8.png IHW Moth.png IHW About Done.png IHW Friends, Right.png IHW Bathroom Break.png IHW Ropeadope.png IHW Death Stare.png IHW Disrespect.png IHW Slapped.png IHW Clem Dropped.png IHW Everyone's Parents Are Dead.png IHW Group In The Truck.png IHW Concerned Kenny.png IHW Kenny Free.png IHW Punch A Bitch.png Clementine 203.png IHW Kenny Knocked Down.png IHW Kenny Unchained.png IHW Howe's 4.png Let's go.png IHW Preview Shot.png IHW Carlos Separated.png IHW He'll Be Back.png IHW Stay Off The Fence.png IHW Welcome To The Yard.png IHW Howe's 6.png IHW You'll Be Workin' Hard.png IHW Who's Reggie.png IHW Group Greeting.png IHW Shaking Hands.png 2014-05-14_00007.jpg IHW Not Having It.png IHW Look Around.png IHW Rebecca Reflecting.png IHW Nick Resting.png IHW Better Than The Floor.png IHW Weird Lady.png Clementine - You mean my first night at the prison 203.png IHW Howe's 7.png IHW Bedtime.png 2014-05-14_00011.jpg IHW Wakey Wakey.png IHW Howe's 9.png IHW Gathering.png IHW Earn Our Trust.png IHW Sarah Chatting.png IHW Clem Sarah Shock.png IHW Sarah Hurting.png IHW Jane On The Roof.png IHW Shel & Becca 1.png IHW Shel & Becca 2.png IHW Bonnie Convo.png IHW Loading Magazines.png IHW New Duds.png IHW Rainbows.png IHW Howe's 10.png IHW Greenhouse.png IHW Howe's 11.png IHW My Dad Never Hit Me.png IHW Non-Functional.png IHW Reggie Example.png IHW Head Pat.png 2014-05-15_00028.jpg IHW Awkward.png IHW Howe's 12.png IHW Not Hard.png IHW Incompetence.png IHW Pink Sky.png IHW Reggie Begging.png IHW Punishment.png IHW Carver & Sarah.png IHW Howe's 13.png IHW Bucket Of Nails.png IHW Bonnie Assigning.png IHW Clementine Walls.png Clementine Observing The Barricades 203.png IHW Troy On Guard.png IHW Scuffle.png Kenny and Clem confronting walkers.png Sneaky Clem.png Clem ladder.png Clem vs Walker 203.png 203 Walker.png IHW Walker Stab.png IHW Arrow.png IHW Howe's 14.png IHW Back Inside.png IHW Explaining.png IHW Mugged.png IHW Hug Luke.png IHW Out Of It.png IHW Howe's 15.png IHW Luke's Plan.png IHW Whatcha Up To.png 2014-05-14_00021.jpg IHW Howe's 16.png IHW Wyatt 1.png IHW Wyatt 2.png IHW Upset Rebecca.png IHW Alvin Tortured.png IHW Carver Justifying.png IHW You Can't Handle The Truth.png IHW Adult Conversation.png IHW Friendly Advice.png IHW People Like Us.png IHW How This Works.png 2014-05-14_00025.jpg IHW Ding.png IHW Gather 'Round.png IHW Clem about Molly.png 2014-05-13_00105.jpg IHW First Words.png IHW Winch.png IHW Use The Winch.png IHW Supportive Kenny.png IHW Going Up.png Outside Clem 203.png IHW Hank On Watch.png IHW Reggie's Splat Mark.png IHW Howe's 18.png IHW Parkour.png Tavia wants her Walkie back.png IHW Amid The Walkies.png Commited Larcery Clem 203.png IHW Signal.png IHW Back Down The Ladder.png IHW Good Catch.png IHW Don't Keep Us Waiting.png IHW Got 'Em.png IHW Compliment.png IHW Long Day Tomorrow.png IHW New Morning.png IHW Give It To Mike.png IHW Max Subtlety.png IHW Subtle.png IHW Get Moving.png IHW Clem Separated.png 2014-05-14_00081.jpg IHW Anxious.png IHW Howe's 19.png IHW Talked To Bill.png IHW Howe's 20.png IHW Goosebumps.png IHW Check Out This Radio.png IHW Russell 1.png IHW Russell 2.png IHW Babysitting.png IHW Cuffed.png IHW You Ain't Supposed To Be Here.png IHW Just One Day.png Evil Troy.png IHW Angry Kenny.png IHW Caught.png Clementine Sarita 203.png IHW Kenny Covering.png IHW Kenny's Got It.png 2014-05-14_00105.jpg IHW Who To Help.png Not in Nottingham 203.png IHW Clem Downed.png IHW Kenny After Beating.png IHW Injuries On The Field.png IHW Leaving Tonight.png IHW Updates.png IHW We Need To Go Now.png 2014-05-15_00076.jpg IHW What Now.png IHW Unconcious Kenny.png IHW Carlos' Update.png IHW Kinks To Work Out.png IHW You Won't Have To.png IHW Relief.png IHW Kenny Hug.png IHW It's Alright.png IHW Workhorse.png IHW Instructions.png Sabotage 203.png Clem sabotages 203.png IHW Alvin Unconcious.png 2014-05-14_00148.jpg IHW Unresponsive.png IHW No No No.png IHW Howe's 22.png IHW Bonnie On The Move.png IHW Alvin Up.png IHW Going Nowhere.png IHW Run Out Of Road.png IHW Look After My Girls.png 2014-05-15_00003.jpg IHW Herd.png IHW Cornered.png IHW Fine.png IHW From On High.png IHW Carver Surrender.png IHW Shoot Him.png IHW Got Any Rope.png IHW How The Mighty Have Fallen.png IHW KLC.png IHW Clem Staying.png IHW Aftermath.png IHW I Know Who You Are.png IHW Parking Lot.png IHW Luke's Uncomfortable.png IHW Loud Noises.png IHW Hatchet.png IHW Chopping Time.png IHW Get To Smearing.png IHW Slice.png Sarah disgusted.png IHW Mosquito.png IHW Covering Sarah.png IHW Carlos Comforting.png IHW Time To Go.png IHW Just Walk.png IHW Goodbye Troy.png IHW Just Keep Moving.png IHW Howe's 25.png IHW Carlos Death.png IHW Ceasing To Function.png IHW Sarah Extremely Upset.png IHW Bonnie Fighting.png IHW Defense.png IHW Bonnie Defending.png IHW Sarah Unknown.png IHW Jane Fighting.png Sarita scared with her bite.png IHW Off With The Arm.png IHW One Good Chop.png IHW Stump.png "Amid The Ruins" ATR2 Preview Clem PR.png ATR2 Preview 2.png ATR2 Preview 3.png ATR2 Preview 7.png ATR2 Preview 8.png ATR2 Preview 5.png "No Going Back" TBA Miscellaneous Clementine_Concept.jpg Walking2.jpg Clementineface.jpg Still_walkingdeadgame_06.jpg Walkingdeadcover.png TWD GOTY Edition.png Clementine1.jpg clementinevgface.png A New Day.png AND Clem Banner.png VG Characters.png Thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg Walking dead tell-tales-games.jpg the-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg Clementine Walker.jpg WDS2 KeyArt Logo.png WDG S2 Vertical Cover.png Clementine Season 2.png Season 2 Clem.png ClemTWDG Trailer.PNG AHD Promo 1.png IHW Promo 1.png WDG S2 Clem Table.png ATR Home Screen.png TTG TWD All That Remains.png S2ClementinePhoto.png S2ClementineCampfire.png S2 Clem Dinner Table.png AHD Pre Release 1.png AHD Pre-Release 2.png AHD Pre-Release 3.png IHW Clem Worried.png IHW Clementine Promo.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Pre-Release 4.png ATR Clem Face Paint.png Amid TR Home Screen.png S1 Clementine 3D Model V1.jpg S1 Clementine 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V1.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V3.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries